gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain William D'Arcis
History Captain William, was trained by, his father ,Claude D'acris, in theives den. William was a very good assassin and was favoured by Claude and Beckett himself. Claude was proud of William and wanted him to join the EITC and fight piracy, but William had other ideas, because William wanted to go back to his home country France, more than wanting to serve the EITC. Claude who was unaware of this took William to Beckett and made William show off his skills, Beckett was very impressed and wanted William as a full time EITC Bodyguard. William refused Becketts offer and demanded safe passage to France, Beckett hid his anger from William and Arranged for him to have a 'special' room to think about his decision. William was led away by two Black Guards. They went down a steap stair case down lower into the ground, into a very sinister style place. There was a skeleton hung up by chains with a sign saying "pirates ye be warned" William wasnt intimidated by this, but he began to wonder if he was infact going into a jail cell. It was late at night and the finally reached this 'special ' room the guards unlocked the great thick wooden door. William now certain he was about to step into his doom tried to get away by saying "I would like to share rooms with my father." the two guards laughed and they each grabbed an arm and pulled him into the room. William struggled free and Drew his sword and pistol, he rushed back out of the cell and locked the door, leaving to guards trapped inside. he dropped the lock outside of the cell and rushed back up the stairs. He came to an Office, this was becketts private one, he rumaged through the desk and found two interesting things. one was a box full of becketts private savings, witch William 'took care of' and the other was his death warrent. He stabbed it into the desk with a dagger and leaped out of the window into a haystack, where he slepped for the night.In the morning he woke and lept out of the haystack and found him self surrounded by Naval soliders. He left a gas bomb and it distracted the guards long enough for them to end up in a massive heap entangled in the hay. William rushed on being chased by at least a whole regiment of EITC and Redcoats. He stopped at the gates and turned. Claude jumped down from the wall, weilding his daggers. "son get to France as soon as you can, find your mother" He said "but" splutered william "JUST GO" claude pushed william to leave. WIlliam ran and leaped onto his and Claudes ship, and began to sail for france. William heard to mumbling tired guards arguing at the front of the ship. William walked behind them, these where the same guards as he had met the day before. " - sniff - You both need a bath " he said as he pushed them in. William then gave a broadside to the Naval Docks and begun to lower his sails when he heard a volley fire and his father scream out in pain. William felt the worste pain he had felt for years. His father was dead. he lowered his sails just in time to get away from the advancing redcoats. The wind was with him and he sat for D'Porc ( his home ) Matthew Blastshot, Admiral Henry and Beckett Boarded a War frigate to chase him down, but they had little succsess as Claude had disabled thier rudder chain. William laughed as he set sail toward France. Ile D'Etable De'Porc William arrived at De'Porc a few days after the hwole kingshead buisness. He was famous throughout De'Porc and Enjoyed the company of most of the people there, Hims and Pierre Le Porc became good friends and William was often at his side. One day when William was at the tailors in De'Porc he saw a passing french war ship, he asked who it was carrying, and was given the answer The Grenadiers. Pierre had told them about William and they wanted him in there ranks, William was surprised, but in a good way, he thanked Pierre and left De'Porc to raid the Spanish. Grenadiers William was loving his time in the Grenadiers and had met new friends and was very popular and famous throught France and its armies. William only had one fear, the EITC every time something had gone wrong for him they would have had something to do with it. William would often try to forget his past and think of to his future but often this wouldnt work. a few months into his new life things had started going really bad. The Grenadiers all got a letter that went something like this Hello, '' ''You are the Kings finest men and the most powerfull military force in the entire French Empire, and you have all be hand picked and all trained in diferent unique ways you will use your skills to work as a team raiding English and Spanish ships, Ports, and towns You must attack the Royal Navy flagship HMS Victory and obtain top secret French information that they Captured. remember you must all do you duty; Viv Le' France! The men where looking forward to proving them selves in combat and where greaty anticipating what it would be like raiding an enemy ship, William however had watched this beastly ship be created from day one and knew that to even board it men would die.He kept it to himself though, he didnt want to worry his new friends. That night three French war Frigate approached the Victory, William was one of the first to board it. he saw Admiral Henry and several Rough looking Privateers partolling the side of the ship. He jumped on the two privateers and left daggers in the back and then drew his sword as Henry turned to fight him. Henry drew his sword and began to wield it frantically. William charged at Henry and manged to wound his right arm Henry was about to yell Help when several Frenchmen Jumped him and knocked him out, Leaving him in a rowing boat. William by know had located the cabin and was carefully opening a window. There where to two guards he seemed to keep running into on duty, William knew they where no challange and decided he would just push them into the sea, to bring back old memories. He opened the door to the room Lord Matthew Blastshot was sleeping in and opened his desk draws, to find his fathers papers, and his own. He put them in his Jacket pocket and opened the next door that lead to Becketts room, Beckett was awake reading a book on insects and what they eat, He looked thrilled, William drew his sword and pointed it at has back. "stand, sir" he said. "ah Mr D'acris, Ive been expecting you." he turned, seemingly unarmed. William pointed his sword to Matthews room, Get in there he ordered pushing beckett in by the tip of his sword. " and if you say a word you will find your self in an unpleasent place." Beckett wet himself and did what he was told. William was rumaging through becketts desk and found what he was looking for, a map of all the EITC and Naval outposts in the Caribbean. William search high and low for the Secret files that france needed but he couldnt find them, he forced beckett back inside, and made him tell william where the Files where, beckett pointed a shaking pale finger at a box and william emptyed its contence into his back pack. by now there was a huge battle outside. William needed to leave and as he was about to Lord Matthew Blastshot stumbled in, he was probably sleepy, "hey, you stop right there!" he orderd he said as he drew his sword, beckett drew his own sowrd, william took out to daggers from his belt and said the awesome words "bring it" Blastshot lunged at william only to find himslef ina heap on the floor with a sword next to him. Beckett drew a gun, and pointed it at Wills head, Stop right where you are, William. Matthew stood up now he was angry, he hit William in the Stomach and laughed, they both laughed, William stood up and looked down the barrel of Becketts gun. "its a bluff" said William Beckett paniced and ran for help. Matthew stood, "henry!" he Yelled, the admiral rushed in, drunk, "why are you drunk" asked matthew, william Smiled. "several frenchmen jumped me and i think they poored it down when i was knocked out. William lept up and kicked henry in the face so hard he flew through the hard oak door into a diferent room. Matthew was staring with surprise, while he was william kicked him in the nuts and ran off. William grappled onto the French frigate and told the captain he got the files the French had wona great victory and Willaims part would nit be forgotten by either side.... more to come soon.. Category:POTCO Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO